Shall I ever see you again 2-Eternall Love
by LadySakura
Summary: The earth is in perral,everything is out off order!Sakura,Syaoran,Meiling and Kero MUST recover the four gems and return the princess and defeat the Two dark forces!one problem though,WHO IS THE PRINCESS?WILL THE PRINCESS'S AND GUARD'S LOVE FOR EACH OTHER
1. A New Way Of Life

You asked for it,and,heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere it is!!  
Shall I Ever See you again 2-Eternall Love  
**WARNING** DO NOT BE FOOLED!If you think its TOO obvious whom  
is reincarnated as whom,well,if you think that,then that means that they ARENT   
whom you think they are!oh,and Sakura Smilez,you sure were persistent ne?^ ^  
  
****** flashback  
---------- somewhere else  
~~~~~~~~ later   
======== dream  
( ) authors yap  
_thought_  
  
------------------  
  
"HHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE,I'M GONNA BE LATE"  
  
Kero slowly rose out of his 'room' and watched as Sakura turned her room into a formula 1 race track   
while getting dressed,he blinked  
  
"Whats up Sakura?"  
  
Sakura talked to him out of the bathroom door  
  
"Momma wants me to go down to the market and pick up some stuff,wanna come?"  
  
Kero shot up  
  
"OOH WITH SWEETS?"  
  
Sakura smiled  
  
"sure,sure,lets go to the stables to go get Creata"  
  
Kero frowned  
  
"I dont like that horse,it bucks me everytime I get on"  
  
Sakura laughed as she and Kero headed down,Sakura was wearing a long blue medieval dress with a blue veil at her head.  
suddenly a woman in a long red medieval dress came up  
  
"Sakura,honey,are you going to the market yet?"  
  
Sakura smiled  
  
"Hai"  
  
The woman smiled and let her daughter hop out to the stables  
  
-----------------  
  
Syaoran crept by the two sleeping guards,then motioned Meiling to come,she slowly followed him into a   
Village  
  
"I sense it,one of the gems are here,we have to get the gems before the Phoenix clan does"  
  
Meiling looked at Syaoran and Yawned  
  
"Do we have too?cant we eat first?"  
  
Syaoran looked at her and sweatdropped  
  
"come on"  
  
They raced into the city  
  
------------------------  
  
Sakura pulled out the reigns of the beautifull white horse and pushed her short (HINT HINT HINT) hair out of the way  
and climed on,letting the rest of her dress fall to one side.Kero sat on her shoulder and rode off into the market.  
People shouted Sales,the air tight with the tight smell of perfume.Sakura kept riding,suddenly she spotted a young boy.  
he had brown hair and soft gentle brown eyes.he was staring straight at her in disbelief.she looked back at him,Kero shot up,but  
before he could get too high up Sakura pulled down on his tail,Kero just stared at the boy in disbelief  
  
_That power,he has one,why?_  
  
suddenly a young girl with black hair and red eyes appeared panting,she stayed next to Syaoran,all Sakura saw was  
the girl stare at her then at the boy then her then at they boy,suddenly the young girl seemed to pritty mad (she was red with steam coming out of her ears,she is QUITE mad)  
Sakura got off and tied her horse to a pole,the boy and girl raced towards her,the boy looked at her  
  
"you have a gem,I have to have it!" (T_T Wow Syaoran,how polite off you)  
  
Kero got in front off Sakura  
  
"Hey back off Gaki!"  
  
Meiling let herself inbeetween the two,and shot Kero a death glare  
  
"Look oh tiny one,you're friend over there has a gem,I know you  
probobally dont know what that is!But being the smart people  
Syaoran and I (T_T aha,yeah,right) are,we do!Now where is the gem!"  
  
Syaoran looked at Meiling and sighed  
  
"Look,if you do have it,we need it,its either us or-"  
  
Suddenly people started screaming,and shouting,the sky turned black.  
at the sky there were red phoenixes with guards riding on their backs.  
They would pull on reigns on the phoenixes and they'd swoop down destroying whatever laid  
in they're path.Syaoran frowned  
  
"-them,AGH,QUICKLY"  
  
Sakura looked at him in confusion  
  
"I dont know what you mean,I'm scared!"  
  
the next thing they knew,They were surrounded by guards.  
  
-------------------  
To Be Continued........  
Short I know,but hey,pritty good ne?  
What will Happen next?Does Sakura have the gem?What will these guards do?Find out next!  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!ARIGATOU!^ ^  
  



	2. Transformations and Dreams

Cliff hanger ending to my last chapter ne?tee hee  
dun mension it!well heeeres chapter 2!  
  
======= dream  
******** flashback  
-------- somewhere else  
~~~~~~ later on  
( ) Authors Yap  
*( )* Hint  
  
---------  
  
Syaoran and Meiling got in fighting stances,the guards started drawing nearer or nearer  
Sakura started to cry  
  
"Kero,Whats going on?Who are these people?"  
  
Suddenly a woman appeared *(No,she aint whom you think she is)*   
  
"ah,you two,the little children whom have been playing around,trying to take them gems all for yourselfs."  
  
Syaoran growled  
  
"we're not children and we can beat you without even trying!"  
  
The woman laughed  
  
"Oh Pe-Lease!Just hand over the gem!"  
  
Syaoran looked at her and smirked  
  
"Not on your life"  
  
Before anyone could say anything the drawed his sword and charged at the woman  
She dodged,all the guards charged at him,Meiling and Sakura.Meiling Jumped up  
and slashed one of the guards across the chest.but they kept on coming,suddenly Sakura and Kero found themselfs surrounded  
Kero began to glow a soft yellow,everyone (yes INCLUDING Meiling and Syaoran)Suddenly,there was a half-glove,kinda like the rollerblading ones,  
exept they were white and had a pink gemstone on it.Kero instructed Sakura to grab it.The minute she did,her eyes went blank,she put it on her   
right hand.When she did,she was swalloed up by light.when the light faded she was wearing a white leotard and a PINK *(PINK)* skirt.She put her hand over the  
gem and a pink *PINK* staff rose out.at the top of the staff there was a star (Yes,the star wand)Syaoran,Meiling and the woman all gasped  
  
"A SORCERESS"  
  
Sakuras eyes went blank,suddenly the area underneath her and the guards started to glow,they all gasped,Sakura stood with her eyes  
closed and her hair started to stand up,she opened her eyes  
  
"EXPLODE"  
  
she brought her hands down and the guards went Sky-high (Slayers moment).she looked at the woman,the woman smirked  
and was swalloed up by black magic and dissapeared.Sakura fell back,transforming back to her normal state  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura woke up feeling completely weird and weak.she tried to lift herself up but she was all numb,Kero floated next to her  
  
"you're up I see"  
  
Sakura just looked at him  
  
"what just happened?"  
  
Kero opened his mouth but nothing seemed to come out  
  
Syaoran walked in (Syaoran to da rescue!) He looked at Sakura  
  
"you seem weak and tired.maybe you should sleep more."  
  
Sakura looked at him  
  
"What time is it?soon I must get home!"  
  
Syaoran looked down  
  
"you..the Village was..you're family.."  
  
He just looked at her sympathetically,Sakura shot out of the room.she gasped at the horrible sight that lay in front of her,  
the whole Village was up in smokes,every part ( No this wasnt her whom did this).  
no one house was standing.Sakura dropped her head and began weeping,suddenly she felt something warm fall around her shoulders  
Syaoran wrapped a blanket around her.  
  
"you should get some more sleep.tommorow we'll be heading out."  
  
He then went back into his room.Sakura had a million questions,but all she could do was go to sleep now.  
  
------------  
  
Syaoran couldnt understand it!why did he treat this girl so nicely,ah it was probobally (somebodys got a wittle cwush!^ ^)  
because he just felt pitty for her.and because she handled that gem prity nicely for somebody whom obviously  
had NO encounters with magic before.he just shook off the feeling and went to sleep  
  
=========================  
  
"SYAORAN!"  
  
a young boy about 4 or 5 stood,he held a sword that was clearly 15 times his size.  
he turned to face a man coming up to him.the man nodded  
  
"You are very skilled.Very powerfull."  
  
The young boy stood all proud.His brown eyes flashed Proudly and Happilly  
the man spoke up again  
  
"One day you shall bacome a fine Guard (ATCHOO,excuse me)  
  
==========================  
  
-----------------  
  
"so you failed to get the gemstone,AND somebody else has CONTROLL over it?"  
  
The woman bowed  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
The young boy looked at her in disgust,he moved his black hair out of his face  
  
"I'll make sure this WONT HAPPEN AGAIN!"  
  
and with that the boy did some hand movements and just like that,the woman had turned into smoke (:S ai ai ai Temper!)  
the young boy smirked  
  
"and whom will be the next volunteer to find all the gems and destroy the princess?"  
  
-----------------  
  
I know,I know,TOO SHORT!but I wanted to end in another cliff hanger!Dun worry,next chapter will be longer!  
so ahem  
Who Will be the next to chase after our heroes and the gems?what do they mean "destroy the princess"?what was up with Sakuras transformation?  
Find out next!!!!!!  
PLAESE REVIEWZIES!!!!!THANK YOU!!!! ^ ^  
  
  



	3. The Mystery Of Dreams

okiday,I read your're reviews and I LOVED THEM!!to  
Sailor Krypton,Yes!!I did get many ideas from Sailor moon!  
(I was watching it at the time I started writing ^^"") Kewl,a  
5 star review!! ^ ^ Than  
oh and Jade,Good to know ya like my fic!^ ^well,Thanx for reviewin,please write again soon!Now heeeeeres the story!(Finnaly)  
  
========== dream  
---------- somewhere else   
~~~~~~~~~~ later on  
********** Flashback  
( ) Authors Yap   
*( )* Hint  
  
--------  
  
Sakura rolled it her sleep  
  
"castles....gems...phoenixes....gu-" (ATCHOO Excuse me)  
  
Kero hovered over his sleeping owner *(OWNER)*   
  
"Sakura?Sakura?Are you ok?"  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes  
  
"Hai,Just,weird dream"  
  
Kero nodded,he lifted his "paw" to his "Chin" (does he have a chin or a paw?)  
  
_Castles,Gems,Phoenixes.What is she dreaming about?what was she going to say Gu-?_  
  
Sakura looked at Kero,he seemed deep in thought,she smiled  
  
"Dont worry Kero,It was probobally just a dream!Come on,Lets see if the others are awake!"  
  
Kero pretended to agree,but deep down,he knew something else was up (The sky?)  
  
---------  
  
Syaorans eyes snapped open,he groaned   
  
_What the heck was that all about?I dont remember that ever happening!_  
  
Syaoran struggled himself up,suddenly something popped up in front of him,He jumped back  
  
"MEILING!DONT DO THAT!"  
  
Meiling smirked  
  
"morning to you too!"  
  
She frowned  
  
"humph,I bet you're all jumpy because that girl is here"  
  
Syaoran didnt bother trying to fight her (who would?)  
  
Sakura came in,Meiling turned around  
  
"So you're up I see,hm,I'm amazed somebody with such a low magic could handle the gem,but thats nothing"  
  
Sakura Sweatdropped,  
  
"..hoe..."  
  
Syaoran just hushed Meiling (wow he IS brave)he turned to Sakura  
  
"Come on,we better get going,it would be better if you were too come with us _What am I saying?_"  
  
Sakura nodded  
  
------------  
  
a young girl bowed at the temple she had long *(LONG)* auburn hair *(Gosh does that sound familiar)*  
and emerald eyes *(ATCHOO)*she held her hands as if praying  
  
_Please,oh please,let the chosen ones find me soon_  
  
(I have a feeling..)  
  
--------------  
  
The young boy with black hair waited  
  
"well come on then,do I have ANY volunteers?"  
  
suddenly four men poped up,one of them,he had red hair and sharp blue eyes come up  
  
"we will,the gems are practically ours"  
  
The boy with black hair smirked  
  
"Good"  
  
---------------  
  
Sakura,Syaoran,Meiling and Kero all headed out.they all had horses (exept for Kero ^^" He has a thing against horses)  
Meiling had a brown one,Tocaina.Syaoran had a black one (how does that not surprise me at all?) and Sakura was on Creata with Kero.  
Syaoran pointed to a forest.  
  
"we have to cross that forest,tommorow we should get to the village of Iotana"  
  
Meiling looked at Syaoran  
  
"isnt that were all those girls mysteriously dissaperead?"  
  
Syaoran Frowned  
  
"yeah,I feel something strange coming from there"  
  
sakura gasped  
  
"w..w...wha...what could be making all these girls dissapear?"  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura as if to say "you're afraid?" and Meiling looked at her evilly  
  
"oh it proboballu because if a ghost!and a BIG SCARY MON-"  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura who looked like she was about to go into a cardiac arrest,he looked at Meiling suspiciously  
  
"Meiling"  
  
Meiling stopped in her trcks  
  
"-ST ummm,uh...yes Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran just sighed  
  
"come on,soon we'll have to stop to rest"  
  
Meiling looked proud,Sakura was defenetly SCARED.soon they reached a clearing in the forest,it was dark now.Kero Sakura and Meiling all lied down.Syaoran  
headed forward to a tree.Sakura looked at him  
  
"where are you going?"  
  
Syaoran looked at her  
  
"I'll stay guard"  
  
He climbed up a tree facing the lake  
  
_why have I been having these strange dreams?This doesnt make sense!I never was in any training for a guard!When I was young I trained,but,just because I felt as though I had too!_  
  
suddenly Syaoran felt somebpdy come up from behind him,it was Sakura.he looked at her  
  
"why are you up?"  
  
she looked at him  
  
"couldnt sleep"  
  
Syaoran smirked  
  
"dont worry,Meiling's story wa-"  
  
Sakura looked at him  
  
"It wasnt that"  
  
He looked at her questioningly  
  
"Then what was it?"  
  
she looked at him,with begging eyes  
  
"this is all too weird,I dont know If I can get used to this,one day ago I was a normal girl,now all this is happening  
this transformation,my family.."  
  
Syaoran sighed  
  
"dont worry,it will be alright"  
  
Sakura suddenly looked at him  
  
"Syaoran,why are you after the gems?"   
  
"Becuase I want the answer to my dreams"  
  
----------------------  
  
To Be Continued.......  
^ ^ Watcha think?  
What are Syaorans dreams?will he ever find the answer?who is the mysterious girl in white?What do these four new boys want?  
What do they have planned?Find out Next!!!  
PWEASE WEVIEW!!(Please Review!!) THANK YOU!!! ^ ^  
  



	4. The White Temple

****** flashback  
---------- somewhere else  
~~~~~~~~ later   
======== dream  
( ) authors yap  
_thought_  
*( )* Hint  
  
  
--------  
  
A Boy walked through the small village of Iotana.He smirked  
  
_so the chosen ones are coming here eh?Oh this outta be fun!_  
  
--------  
  
Sakura blinked in confusion  
  
"The answer to your dreams?"  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura,he tried to stop himself from going on,but he couldnt,he looked back at the lake  
  
"eversince I was young I have been having these wird dreams,its as if they were flashbacks,but they never happened"  
  
Sakura sat down  
  
"and what does this have to do with the gemstones?"  
  
Syaoran looked at her as if to say "you really have no idea do you?"  
  
"so one day when I was learning history,I came up on the Crystal Kingdom.  
117 years ago there was a empire which ruled over the land.That empire was called  
the crystal kingdom,It was ruled by Queen Nadeisco,a fair and gentle queen whom had a large court.  
One day the kingdom was attacked.Queen Nadeisco lost her young daughter,in Grief,Queen Nadeisco tookk her daughters  
Gemstone and split its power into four so her daughter and her court would one day be reborn,not long after that  
the court was attacked again,this time wiping out everybody.That gemstone in you're right hand is part of the key  
to wake up the court."  
  
Sakura looked at her right hand,then at Syaoran  
  
"So you think that if you wake this princess you will   
be able to find out the meaning of your dreams?"  
  
Syaoran looked up  
  
"Hai"  
  
Sakura laid down,Syaoran looked at her  
  
"why arent you going to sleep with the others?"  
  
Sakura smiled  
  
"I feel safer when you're with me,good night"  
  
With that Sakura closed her eyes and fell asleep.while Syaoran turned a deep shade of red (AWWWWWWWW)  
  
--------  
  
Meiling straetched and opened her eyes,she scanned the area Syaoran was missing,but what she saw next made her go a BRIGHT NEON RED  
with enough Steam coming out of her ears to make a train go from Japan to New York and she had veins popping out.not only was Syaoran   
missing,but so was Sakura (na na na na na na =]) Kero did the smae  
  
"ALRIGHT,WHAT DID THE GAKI DO TO SAKURA?"  
  
suddenly Meiling and Kero got into a death glaring fight.Suddenly they heard Sakura yawn and rushed over,then they said in Unison  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?"  
  
Sakura blinked at them  
  
"what do you mean what happened?"  
  
meiling scanned around when she saw Syaoran fast asleep on the tree branch,She jumped up and threw her arms around him  
  
"Oh Syaoran I was so worried about you"  
  
Syaoran tried to get free or Meilinngs reach and jumped down  
  
"come on,we have to get to Iotana"  
  
Meiling pouted and jumped down  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran,Sakura,Meiling and Kero galloped into the small village of Iotana,they tied their horses to trees  
and walked into the town,Syaoran spoke up  
  
"lets find an Inn to stay overnight"  
  
they all walked into and Inn were a old woman stayed behind the counter.SHe looked at the three teenagers that stood in front of her.  
Sakura and her talked and they managed to get two rooms,and decided to walk around.Suddenly they bumped into a boy about they're age (17)  
The young boy looked at them as if too say (Fresh meat?) "Newcomers!" he looked at Sakura and them Meiling.  
  
"well,well,well I havent seen you guys around here before,Welcome to our small Village"  
  
Sakura smiled  
  
"thank you"  
  
syaoran shot the boy a death glare,he boy saw this and smirked  
  
"do you two beautiful young ladies want to see the white temple?" (what a char-mer)  
  
meilings and Sakuras faces lite up  
  
"YEAH!!!!"  
  
there were enough sparks coming out of Syaorans eyes to light up California.  
  
"I'm coming too"  
  
was all Syaoran could get out.sakura smiled  
  
"great!"  
  
Syaoran blushed.They all headed out to a large white building,when they came in Syaoran,Kero AND Sakura stopped dead in their tracks.  
Meiling and the boy turned around,Meiling looked at them  
  
"What is it?Whats up you guys?"  
  
Syaoran shook off the feeling  
  
"its nothing,nothing at all"  
  
they kept on going  
  
--------  
  
The girl smiled  
  
_They're here,the chosen ones_  
  
she headed out and picked up a small branch of cherry blossoms,she hovered her hand over it,a small amount of energy was poured into it  
suddenly the cherry blossoms began to glow,the girl raised the flowers to her face and smiled  
  
_soon,soon they shall remember_  
  
---------  
  
To Be Continued.......  
Oh man,I honestly wanted to make this long,but then I thought,isnt this a good enough cliff hanger?  
:}  
  
  



	5. Captured!

Okay guys,this chapter is very special,because,tee hee,uhh,well,you see today in Language arts,umm,well we kinda had this BIG project we had to do because my friend stole my picture because she wanted to see it so I flew up and grabbed it back,well I got it,but the bad new is one the US has ran out of atomic bombs I could use to blow up my picture (Palmetto high got there before Palmnetto Middle (us) ) and the second is we had 100 sentences to write and I knew the teacher would tear them up later so,I needed to do something that included writting to fool her,so,guess what?I decided to work on my fic!It came out very good!If I do say so myself.well here it is!  
  
****** Flashback  
====== dream  
( ) Authors Yap  
*( )* Hint  
------ somewhere else  
~~~~~~~ later on  
  
-------  
  
Sakura,Syaoran,Meiling and Kero all spotted a girl.She looked JUST like sakura,same colour hair and eyes exept she had longer hair.In her hands was a beautifful bouquet of Cherry Blossoms,she gave them to sakura (Makes more sense than "in her hands she held a beautiful Bouquet of Sakuras.She handed them to sakura" Ne?) Sakura smiled  
  
"Arigatou,But who..."  
  
The girl smiled  
  
"Chosen ones,you have come far"  
  
She looked at the boy  
  
"You will face many challenges,but you must oversome them and Fullfill you destenies"  
  
Before anyone could say ANYTHING she had walked into a room and began praying again,The boy frowned  
  
_So its you eh?Master was right!You really DID trasend time.But it wont be enough_  
  
He smirked  
  
_Enjoy your life,while you still can_  
  
Sakura looked at the cherry blossoms in her hands.for some reason,they made her feel better and more comfortable,suddenly Kero spoke up.  
  
"Come on,lets walk around some more before we get some sleep"  
  
They all nodded and walked out of the white marble temple.Hidden in the shadows was the girl  
  
_You have grown so much.just like last time I saw you,you must conquer the challenges that await ahead of you,and then we will see each other,one last time_  
  
(Ist this good?Thats how bored i was!)  
  
---------  
  
They all walked around the village square,Sakura kept looking at the cherry Blossoms in her hand.Suddenly a weeping woman came up to them  
  
"are you the chosen ones that have come here,in search of the gemstones?"  
  
Syaoran nodded,the woman got on her knees  
  
"Plaese,Please,you MUST find my daughter!She dissapeared one day and has been missing since,Please,you MUST find our girls,all the village's young girls are missing.my daughter is about your age,17.She has long black hair and purple eyes.Please,you MUST find her!"  
  
The woman began weeping again.Sakura put a hand on the womans shoulder  
  
"There There now,We'll find your daughter for you.Whats her name?"  
  
The woman looked up  
  
"Tomoyo"  
  
Sakura kneeled down so that she was facing the woman  
  
"dont worry,We'll find her,I promise you."  
  
The woman smiled and stood up,still having tears run down her cheecks  
  
"Thank you,Sakura"  
  
Sakura looked at her  
  
"how do you..?"  
  
Sakura shook her head.Syaoran just couldnt believe how well she had just handled this  
  
"uhh...come on,lets get some sleep"  
  
Sakura smiled  
  
"Hai"  
  
The boy waved goodbye and headed out.  
  
Sakura,Meiling and Kero went into one room,Syaoran in the other.they soon fell asleep.Not long after that,there is a a sweet melody of a flute.it sounds through the gracefull sleepy wood and into the rolling mountain side (AGH!LANGUAGE ARTS MOMENT) and creeps stealthily into the village.and flys past by houses,and reaches Meiling and sakura,They're eyes Flew open to the sweet sound.They gingerly got to their feet and in a trance followed the song and were swalloed up by the trees whith hand like branches that seemed so strecth out to the heavens.Kero flew up noticing sakura and Meiling were gone,He super speeded down to Syaorans room  
  
"WAKE UP KID BEFORE I TRANSFORM AND EAT YOU!"  
  
Syaoran slowly opened his eye and looked at Kero sleepily  
  
"yeah right"  
  
and with that Syaoran rolled over and fell asleep again  
Kero grinned  
  
"thats it you asked for it..Ooh I've been meaning to do this!"  
  
his wings started to glow,nothing  
  
"what happened,oh yeah,I cant transform until the princess is awakened,oh well,this outta do"  
  
He Bit Syaorans arm,Syaoran jumped up about 485 feet up in the air  
  
"WHY YOU STUFFED ANIMAL,WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"  
  
Kero glared at him  
  
"SAKURA AND MEILING ARE MISSING COME ON!"  
  
Syaorans eyes widened,he went to the girls room,Nobody there.HIm and Kero raced to the stables and Got Syaoran horse.it stood in its hind legs as Thunder and lightning came hammering down near a tree.syaoran got on the horse and rode of into the woods.He saw Meiling,He got off and stood in front of her  
  
"Meiling wake up!"  
  
Nothing  
  
"COME ON!"  
  
he shook her nothing,Kero used his bite method,it worked,Meilings blank eyes suddenly turned back to normal  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"  
  
kero and Syaoran sighed,Syaoran looked around  
  
"Wheres Sakura?"  
  
---------  
  
Sakura walked into a cave,still in the trance,suddenly the boy from earlier stepped out of the shadows.he was playing a crystal flute,the minute he stopped Sakura collapsed,as she was falling a crystall rose out from under her swalloing her up.it stopped growing at about 50 feet.Sakura was inside it,at the very top. the back of her white gown (this time she was in white) falling behind her feet,her hands were in a praying position and her eyes were closed.the boy smirked  
  
"Is THIS the power of the chosen one?"  
  
He laughed  
  
---------  
  
To Be Continued......  
What Will Happen?Will sakura get out alive?Will Meiling and Syaoran find her?What about the mysterious Girl?What was in the cherry blossoms she gave to Sakura?Find out Next!  
  



End file.
